


Back to reality

by Soulgurl



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Light Angst, Nanako is too good, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yu's parents suck, after persona 4, crappy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulgurl/pseuds/Soulgurl
Summary: This is a short one-shot i wrote after i finished my first playthrough of P4.-I had been on the train for what had seemed to be hours now when in reality, it had at most been thirty minutes. Either way, it had been a long thirty minutes. Yet, even with the thinking time, I had it still wasn't enough to process the whole of last years events. No, I need much longer than thirty minutes and longer than the remaining train ride to process the crazy year I had. After all who would believe that I boring stoic Yu had banded together a group of misfits to fight the forces of evil?





	Back to reality

_ Back to reality  _

 

_ A/N-  So, after recently finding out my old PS2 and buying P4 i can say i am now obsessed with the fandom. I thought i would just write a short story about what happens after the whole madness which is the P4 storyline. NONE of this is cannon and is basically just what i thought my protagonist would be returning to cause i am a pessimist! I always thought of the Yu, who i names Bob. parents as being really trash parents. So i just wanted to write something gave a bit of background. I hope i got my Bromance through as Yu and Yosuke is the one true pairing of the game!  _

_ \----- _

_ I had been on the train for what had seemed to be hours now when in _ reality, it had at most been thirty minutes. Either way, it had been a long thirty minutes. Yet, even with the thinking time, I had it still wasn't enough to process the whole of last years events. No, I need much longer than thirty minutes and longer than the remaining train ride to process the crazy year I had. After all who would believe that I boring stoic Yu had banded together a group of misfits to fight the forces of evil?

It's not as if I could go back and tell my old friends what had happened. They would think that I drank too much of the water. Most likely they would be more shocked at how much I had changed in the short year. This is something that my parents had said to me when I phoned them last week. If two people who were my 'parents' could tell though one call, then the peers I saw every day would no doubt.

It's not as if I got along with most of them, after all, it was a big school. A lot bigger than Yasogami anyway. But, as like all schools gossip of any sorts would be spread.

I sighed and placed my head on train window feeling the condensation dampen my brow. I stared at the passing countryside and  _ closed _ my eye, I was going to miss Inaba. I would miss how green it was on sunny days, although there weren't too many of those. I'd miss room, the small desk and futon although not ideal made the room more homely. I would miss school, and most of all I would miss my friends.

After months of strengthening my bonds, it was difficult knowing I couldn't see them anymore. Well, at least until the summer.

Opening my eyes I was greeted with my blank reflection staring back at me, a tunnel, I was getting closer to the city. This meant I was getting closer to my home, how weird it felt calling it that. For the past six months, I had regarded the Dojima household as such.

I blinked as my reflection disappeared replaced by the landscape of fields and commercial areas. Showing that I was starting to reach more populated areas of the country.

Flipping up my phone I looked at the time an hour left.

I stood up and reached for my backpack which I had put in the luggage rack letting it drop onto the seat next to me with a thump. Sitting back down I pulled open the bag and shoved my hand in the bag rummaging around until I grasped a small item. I pulled out, my new iPod. I had brought it for myself as a farewell present from Junes, with a nice discount thanks to Yosuke. He had also helped me with setting it up. Making sure I had the essentials photos and music, something I was grateful for. As without it the next hour of silence would be unbearable, I smirked thinking of Teddie.

My eyes glided across the screen looking for the music app. I was what you would call a novice at this, only buying the thing yesterday. I had not had much chance to play around with it, so I was stuck fumbling like an old man. Finding the orange application I clicked on it and plugged my earbuds in ready to drown out the noise of the train.

About two albums and ten stations later I saw the first signs of Tokyo. The crowded residential area building up to more high rises commercial areas. Followed by a glimpse of the inner city before the train was pulled into Tokyo station. 

\----

I walked into the part of the station where the non-paying public could reach. I glared into the sea of people and did not see my parents, shocker, but found a man holding a sign with my name on.  placing a palm to my head I made my way over to the man holding my name.

"This you?" he said nodding down at the paper he held.

I nodded in affirmation and he let out a relieved sigh, "Your folks called me to pick ya up. Said to tell you they had a meeting".

Frowning I turned my face away from the man. I'd rather not have a stranger read exactly how I felt about my parents at this current time. At least I made sure Dojima wouldn't end up like his lovely sis, Nanako deserves someone who can act like a parent.

I followed the man out of the station onto the main road where his taxi was parked. It was now late and it being Tokyo the traffic had started to build up and so had the honking of horns and rev of engines. The cab driver opened the passengers' door for me and made sure to shut it, muffling the sounds from outside. The man then busied himself by putting my luggage in the back.

I stared outside the cab window and people watched for a while. At least this would put off the small talk with my parents for a while longer. I pulled at the seat belt and frowned, they could have at least text me. Since they had the time to book and pay for a cab, you think one short sentence wouldn't have hurt.

I made sure to come up with a few choice phrases and scenarios of what I would do when seeing my parents again. Each of them started with me shouting curse words; ending with them apologising. This is something which I knew was not going to happen, which is another benefit towards not seeing them yet, I would have time to cool down.

I wondered on how Chie, Yosuke or Yukiko would react seeing their cool and collected leader so riled up. I'm not too sure but I have a feeling it would involve physical violence between me and Chie or me and Yosuke.

A clicking side came from the other side of the car, followed by the sound of traffic. Another thud the man was in the driver's seat and had pulled the door closed once more. The key was put in the ignition and the car came to a lively hum.

The man placed a firm hand on the wheel and looked over at me "Do you want the heating on or the radio?". I blinked at him my eyes flicking towards the radio, I guess music would make the journey less awkward.

I shrugged "Sure, the radio would be nice. Any station is fine" I finished giving him a polite smile.

"Alrighty, 80's it is then" the gruff voice mused back. He leaned over and pressed a button making the LED dashboard light up and music enter the speakers. 

I vaguely recognised the tune, maybe it was popular? But I was unable to put a name to the tune. The cab driver recognised it mouthing along with a few lyrics before we headed into the main road.

\----

The journey had taken just under twenty minutes. The cab had dropped me off just outside of my house, where I was greeted by my mother walking down the drive. She was still in her suite, showing she had just come back from work. When she reached the cab she polity locked on the driver's window and waited for it to be rolled down. 

My mother seemed a bit agitated, sliding her hair into place ten times before the window was fully down. Once down she reached into her purse and grabbed a handful of notes, “I believe that's how much I owed”.

The cab driver cash in hand flicked through the notes. He checked once and then twice, “your ¥500 short”. 

I sighed and pulled open the door of the cab stepping into my street. I'd let my Mom sort out that. I slammed the door a little harsher than I meant to but shrugged it off and headed to the trunk. 

“No, I'm pretty sure when I phoned up I was quoted this much” my mother's voice became more shrill. 

I put my bags on the pavement and turned back to reach up for the trunks door. Placing both hands flat on the top I pushed it down locking it back in place. 

“Listen, lady, we charge on what the meter says. If your that bothered I can give you my boss’ number” the cab driver said sounding like he’d recited this line one too many times. 

I snorted and grabbed both of my bags, making sure to lift them slowly. After all, they were heavy. I'd rather not pull a muscle those were a pain to deal with.

I'm new enough already that my mother could be extremely petty when it came to things like this, so I decided it was best for me to go inside.

I struggled with my bags up to the front door of my house. The bags dropped with a thud on the step leading to the front door, the door handle was weird and needed a good push to open. So, making sure I had free hands was important, especially when I wanted to get in and finally retreat to my room.

My room was placed at the front of the house so I had a great view of the drive and in return my mother still arguing with the driver. Since the room had been empty for over a year the smell wasn't the greatest, musty and in need of a good clean. 

My first plan of action was to open the windows in the room letting in some fresh air. It was getting later so the air which blew it was colder than it had been earlier in the day. It still beats sleeping in a stale smelling room. I shoved my at the back of my room, I would sort those out later. At least I'd tell myself that. 

With the window open I could hear parts of the argument my Mom was having but after a while of checking my room over the outside went quite. 

Unfortunately, this was short lived for me.

My ears pricked when I heard two sets of footsteps making their way up the stairs. My door swung open and there stood my mother and her stone-faced PA, Jon was it? 

“Yes?” I asked my head tilting. 

My mother looked down and shook her head, “Please Yu we didn't pay for your elocution lessons for you to speak like that”.

I turned from the door to look out of one of my windows. I let my eyes roll, my mother was quite the handful as well as quite the hypocrite. It's not like I went starting petty arguments as she did.

“How was your trip? I guess my brother treated you decently. I know how boring that town can be”I heard her voice filling a disgusted when mentioning Inaba.

I picked at my shirt sleeves and made to sit down on my bed. “It was fun. Nanako has basically become my little sister and I made a lot of friends”. 

I looked up at her expecting her to look shocked that I found the ‘dead beat’ town enjoyable. Instead of shock, there was more annoyance and frustration? I wasn't exactly sure but her face made it clear she was not impressed. I looked at the poor PA besides her, some American guy who looked fresh out of college and downright terrified at my mother. Not that I blamed him. 

“So rather than focusing on your studies like me and your father instructed you do the complete opposite?!” I blinked at her.

“Well?” She said eye almost twitching. 

If I had 10x the courage I did I would have told her to shove it but I knew better I after blinking once more spoke up.  “Mother I was top 10 in Ill of my exams” I had even been 2nd or 1st in a few but my ranking never got lower than the top 10. 

She let out a sigh and turned to her PA, “please make sure that dinner is being made and tell my husband that Yu is back”. 

The man only a few years older than me flashed me a sympathetic look and turned out of the doorway towards the kitchen. 

“You hired a cook?” This was new. 

She nodded and quietly made her way to my desk and pulled out the chair to face me. Sitting down she made sure to give me a long and hard glare. Making sure I knew I had done bad. “Since your dad became the head surgeon we have both been very busy, we needed more help around the house”. 

She seemed to have calmed down a fraction so I let myself sink more into my comfy bed. She seemed tired, her and my dad both worked in the hospital Mother being a midwife and Dad being a surgeon. The past year my Dad had been asked to visit other countries to see the technologies they used and to get additional training. Mom, of course, went along which left me with the Dojima's. 

“I guess you two were too busy to call too?” I asked not meeting her eyes but watching her mouth turn into a frown. 

“No, the time zones made that practically impossible” she pulled her skirt a little straighter. 

I lay back on my bed and found how it felt so foreign compared to old futon back in Inaba. I did this mostly to hide my expression from my Mom and to try and put the awkward conversation to an end.  This, of course, did not happen and my Mom continued. 

“Your father and I made sure to keep up with the news, I read about all those murders that went on” she sounded bored but continued, “lucky I have a son who is smart enough to know to keep to himself so I knew you'd be okay”. 

I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything, my parents, especially mom, were always so oblivious. She seemed to get the message that I was no longer talking to her and stood up. “I'll have Jon tell you when the food is done” with that she left closing my door. 

I listened to the noise coming from my open window and sighed. My could use reminding that we didn't come from royalty every so often. After all, she came from the same town I’d just come back from. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone going off.

I pulled myself up off of my bed and grabbed the phone from off the window ledge. I had left it there earlier. I pressed the button and was greeted by Yosuke’s name and a message: dude I'm so bored, schools gonna suck without you D:.

With another popping up as I finished reading the first message. 

Yosuke- You make it back home yet? If so how's the big city? 

I smiled glad for the distraction and started typing back a response. 

Yu- Just got home. Tokyo was busy, as usual. I literally can't be bothered to unpack so I will do it tomorrow. I'm way too tired. You'd think I had been fighting shadows or something not sitting down on a train all day. 

Also, you'll be fine you have the others. If you get that bored join the drama club or something there one member short now. Thinking about it'd be perfect for you, your a very dramatic person naturally. 

The message was pretty lengthy but at least it would mean we would have more to talk about. Once I clicked the send button I waited till the message turned to ‘read’. 

Instantly the typing emote popped up and I waited thirty or so seconds for Yosuke’s reply. 

Yosuke- Drama? Hell, no dude. That club just seems annoying, I’d rather join a ‘let's hate on Yosuke club’ than that. Travelling is a godsend when compared to shadows, count yourself lucky. 

Yu- To be honest, I wish I could be fighting shadows rather than listening to my Mom complain about life. Maybe my parents are just happier when they are at work? I don’t think my family have ever been for domestic life now I think about it. 

Yosuke- Damn dude. You sound like your having a great time. I’ll make sure to stop around your uncles tomorrow and let Nanako give you a pep talk. How does that sound?

Yu- Honestly, that would be nice. But I don’t want you going to the trouble. You have exams this year! I’d rather you be focusing on that and University rather than my melodramatics.

Yosuke- You have high expectations of me if you think I am going to University.

I shook my head and sighed, Yosuke was just lazy. It wasn’t like he was an idiot. Afterall he was one of the fastest thinkers at Junes and always knew what to do and say in situations. It was actually inspiring. Only if he put that amount of effort in school he’d become an A+ student. 

Yu-  Yeah okay Mr pessimistic. Don’t you have a shift at June’s tonight? Maybe you should get some studying done before then? After all, we don’t want you to fail. :)

I turned my phone off and put it on the side table of my bed. If I didn’t I would have continued to talk with the talkative brunette, and probably not stop. Out of all of my friends back in Inaba, I would miss him the most. Yosuke would text me most days and nights as well as his regular visits to the Dojima household. It would be strange without them. Even though I would be back in Tokyo, a place with hundreds if not thousands of times the people in Inaba, I would most likely be even lonelier.    

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
